1. Field of the Invention
Subject matter of the invention is a draw-in nipple and its securement in a palette or clamp-on plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Such draw-in nipple and its securement are known for example through the subject matter of DE 41 35 418.4 by the same applicant.
The disclosure content of this prior publication is intended to be fully included by the present disclosure.
In the prior configuration the draw-in nipple is attached fixedly to a clamp-on plate or palette on the underside or top side of the palette and therefore has substantially no motion play. Such palettes in connection with draw-in nipples serve for the purpose of clamping the palette in a working center wherein the draw-in nipples engage rapid-action clamping cylinders which, by means of spring-resilient force or by means of other media, draw the draw-in cylinder in the direction of its longitudinal axis into this rapid-action clamping cylinder in order to connect in this way the palette or clamping plate fixedly with the rapid-action clamping system. In a manner known per se the palette or the clamping plate supports mountings for clamping in workpieces to be worked.
In the following for the sake of simplicity only one palette is discussed, but by it is understood that a rapidly exchangeable clamping plate also be implemented so as to be turnable so that it can be clamped in at different orientations into a rapid-action clamping system.
In the prior patent application the disadvantage existed that the particular draw-in nipple was fixedly screwed on plane-parallel surfaces of the clamp-on plate with the aid of screws and accordingly was fastened on the plate virtually immovably. Due to the installation this known draw-in nipple was provided with a clearance of approximately 2 to 3/1000 mm in order to attain a favorable mounting on the palette. This clearance is moreover still required in order to attain the ready removal of the entire palette from the rapid-action clamping system. For the palette must be tilted by a few thousandths mm in order to make possible the highly favorable pulling out of all draw-in nipples from the associated rapid-action clamping cylinders.
But in many cases such clearance is undesirable and should be eliminated in particular in the case of the palette tightly clamped in the rapid-action clamping system since it leads to fabrication inaccuracies.